Stunning
by SuperNerdGirl24
Summary: Liv and Holden are my OTP, so I had to write a fanfic about them! Liv and Holden have been dating for a while and are ready to make things official on prom night. That is until the night takes an unexpected turn. Please read and review. Disney owns Liv and Maddie, not me! Enjoy, Lolden shippers! :) bumped rating to K plus. Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, friends! I'm back! But with a different fic in a different fandom! I have been recently binge watching Liv and Maddie, and I regret NOTHING! But be aware. I have not finished season 3 yet, so if you leave a review, don't be telling me what's wrong with my fic because "that's not how it would happen in the show" or "that would never happen" etc. Nobody ever said fanfiction had to be accurate to the show all the time! If it was, then what would be the point? Anyway, the point is, be spoiler-free, please? Do that, and we'll be just fine. Reviews are most definitely welcome! And encouraged! :)**

 **So, the idea for this fic came me when I was in the shower (where some of my best thinking happens, just like everyone else) Anyway, as mentioned before, tons of binge watching of this show has occurred. And I got really excited when I got to the episode when I met Holden! Because I had been waiting for sooo long for there to be a love interest for Liv! And he's so cute! And they're so cute! And they're perfect together!**

 **…. Needless to say, I ship it… like A LOT! So don't be surprised if this is super cheesy and lovey-dovey. Leave it to me to fangirl over a Disney Channel show… Anyway, let's get to the story, yeah?**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter One:

The moon and the stars were the only light, and she couldn't have asked for anything better. "This is perfect." she said, smiling.

He returned her smile. "Not yet." he said. He had his arm around her. His eyes, locked on hers, broke away for a moment only to look at her lips, then back to her eyes. "Liv," he said, still looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Yeah?" she responded quietly, almost weakly.

"Have I ever told you," he said, leaning closer, "How stunning you look in the moonlight?"

 _Stunning._ The word echoed in her mind. No guy had ever called her _stunning_ before. She kind of liked it. Okay, she REALLY liked it. She started to lean in too, but then she panicked. She stopped him. "Holden." She said. She saw a flicker of worry in his eyes

"What is is? Is something wrong?" She looked down and giggled a bit at how panicked he seemed. _He's too cute._ She thought. "No," she replied, and giggled some more, this time at how relieved he looked. "Everything is perfect." She could feel her heart pounding at what she was gonna say next. She had never said this to any guy before and she was more than just a little nervous. "Holden," she said again, forcing herself to look back into his eyes. She opened her mouth to say it, but she was scared. Nothing came out. She looked down yet again.

"Liv, what is it?" he asked again. "You know you can tell me any-"

"I love you!" She blurted out, quickly meeting his gaze again. Her heart stopped as soon as the words left her mouth. But a second later, she was glad she said it, because he smiled. Oh, that brilliant smile that can put all the stars to shame! That smile that took all her fears away. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Liv, I.." he paused and looked down, taking her hand in his. He couldn't seem to stop smiling as he looked back up and said, "I love you too." And with that, she couldn't seem to stop her own smile forming on her face. He began to lean in again. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

"Liv." a voice said. _Wait. That's not right._ She thought. Wait, did something just _hit_ her? That's impossible. "Li-iv." It came again. _What the-?_ She thought as the world around her seemed to fade away. "LIV!"

Liv's eyes shot open to see her twin sister, Maddie, sitting on her own bed, getting ready to throw yet _another_ pillow at Liv.

"Maddie?! What are you-" Liv was cut off by the pillow making contact with her face.

"Maddie! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Her heart sank. _It was a dream?! No!_ "Aww! No! I'm _awake?!_ Really, Maddie?! You couldn't have waited like five more seconds?!" She flopped back into her pillows in defeat. "What do you want?" she groaned, her voice muffled by the pillows.

Maddie laughed. "Someone's not a morning person."

Liv glared at her. "You better have a really good reason for waking me up at the best part of my dream."

Maddie laughed again, this time with that little snort that she does. "Dream, huh? Any chance that it was about… Holden?"

This time it was Liv's turn to throw the pillows. "Shut up!" she whined as she chucked one at her twin. "Now if you don't have a good reason, I'm going back to sleep." she said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maddie said, sounding not the least bit sorry. "I didn't realize that the _shoes_ You ordered for prom wasn't a good enough reason."

Liv immediately threw the covers off of her and sat up excitedly. "Shoes? Gimme gimme gimme!" Prom was tonight and she was almost worried she wouldn't get her shoes. Sure she had plenty of amazing shoes in her closet that would totally match her dress, but this was _prom!_ 'Amazing' wasn't gonna cut it. Everything had to be _perfect!_

Maddie tossed her the box that held the perfect shoes she had been waiting for. Liv gasped as she caught it. "Careful, Maddie!" She scolded, hugging the box as if it was her child.

"Liv, calm down. It's not like throwing it was gonna break them. Hate to break it to you, but you're not Cinderella. Those shoes are not glass." She paused. "They're not glass, are they?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "Of course they aren't glass, silly." She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Kay, but seriously, how cool would that be?"

"That would be pretty cool. " Maddie admitted. "Now open it up. You won't show me your dress, so the least you can do is show me your shoes."

"Fine," said Liv rolling her eyes again. "But only because I _really_ wanna open it!" She began to peel the tape off of the box.

"So," Maddie said casually. "Any chance you wanna tell me about this dream of yours?" Liv smiled at the thought of the dream. And then promptly threw another pillow at Maddie.

"Hey! What was that for?" The other twin protested.

"For ruining it!" Liv responded.

"That good, huh?" Maddie said. She seemed really amused. "Were you guys about to kiss or something?" Liv didn't respond. "Oh, you were." Concluded Maddie, enjoying this more and more. "You guys haven't had your first kiss in real life, have you?"

Liv looked down. "No." she said. "And now I haven't done it in my dreams yet, either!" she whined flopping back dramatically on her pillows yet again. "Stupid dream me! She had to go and stop it before it happened!"

"Wait, so I didn't ruin it," Maddie said. "You did! Why did your dream self stop it?" she mocked. Liv remained silent. "Liv?" Maddie pressed.

"To tell him 'I love you'." She said quietly.

"Awww." said Maddie a little too mockingly. "Another thing that hasn't happened in real life." That statement earned another pillow to the face from Liv. "Kay, seriously?! How many pillows can we possibly have?" Asked Maddie.

"Maddie, we've been dating for a while now. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Aw, Liv. Come on, I'm sure he does. I thought it was getting serious. I mean, you guys are going to prom together tonight. Maybe he'll man up and make a move tonight."

Liv smiled at the thought. "Maybe." She said slightly more hopeful.

"Girls!" they heard their mother call from downstairs. "Come on, we have to leave soon!"

Liv clapped her hands excitedly, meanwhile it was Maddie's time to groan. "I don't understand why we have to get our nails done for prom. I mean, who's gonna be looking at my _nails_ anyway?"

"Oh, come on, Maddie. It'll be fun! Besides, don't you want everything to be perfect for your senior prom with Diggie?" asked Liv.

Maddie smiled and did her have giggle, half snort. "Yeah. Fine. I'll go get my stupid nails done with you. But you can't make me like it." Liv rolled her eyes then went to get dressed. _Stunning_ that word was gonna be echoing in her mind all day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I'd love to hear anything you have to say about this chapter! I hope it's not _too_ cheesy and lovey dovey for you guys. I plan on updating as soon as I can! In fact, I have nothing else to do with my life right now, so I'm actually gonna start on the next chapter right after posting this! Anyway, hope you guys like it as much as I do so far!**

 **~Amanda**

 **P.S. Let it be known that the entire time I was writing this chapter, I had "All About Us" by Jordan Fisher stuck in my head. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I'll make this author's note a lot shorter than last chapter. So this chapter focuses on the boys... Anyway, did any of you look up the song from my last author's note? Haha, I'm basically obsessed with it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Holden woke up to his phone ringing. _Who in the world is calling me?!_ He thought. He was a bit bitter that whoever it was interrupted his dream, that was now nothing but vague images fading quickly from his mind. He knew it was about Liv and he knew he most definitely did not want to wake up. His phone continued to ring. He groaned and reached blindly for the device.

"What?" he growled sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine." came the mocking reply. _Diggie._

"What do you want Digge?" Holden said with a sigh.

"Um, dude. I'm outside your house. Are you just tired, or did you actually forget? Come on, man, tonight is prom. We gotta pick up our suits and stuff." Diggie said.

Holden's eyes widened. "Prom!"

Diggie laughed. "There you go. Now it's coming to you. Get dressed and get down here. Tick tock, dude."

"Okay, okay." Holden replied, jumping out of bed and searching for some clothes. "Just give me like five minutes."

"Okay, man, see you in a bit."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and scrambled to get ready. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about prom! But to be fair, he was a bit distracted from that dream of his. Not to mention, he had just barely woken up. As soon as he was dressed, he rushed outside, where sure enough, Diggie was waiting for him. He got into the car.

"It's about time." Diggie complained as Holden closed the car door.

"Dude. Let it go."

Diggie held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Holden's phone vibrated. The name on the screen instantly brought a smile to his face.

" **Can't wait for tonight! You have my corsage, right?"** the message said.

" **Of course I do. Must you always doubt me?"** He responded. Shortly after, his phone vibrated again.

" **Just checking. See you tonight!"** _She's so cute._ He thought. She obviously wanted tonight to be perfect. So did he.

" **Can't wait! ;)"** he sent back.

He honestly couldn't wait. He got lost in thought about Liv and prom.

"So," Diggie said. Holden had to try not to jump. Wow, he was spaced out. Was he that nervous? Obviously it showed, because Diggie chuckled a bit before he continued, "Senior prom. With the girl of your dreams. Excited? I know I am."

"Actually, I am." said Holden. "Maybe a little nervous." he admitted.

"What? Nervous?" Asked Diggie. "That's a new one for you. You're Holden! You don't get nervous, man!" His friend was right. He usually didn't get nervous.

"You're right. Just forget it." he said, attempting to change the subject, but Diggie wasn't gonna let him.

"Wow. You are seriously nervous, aren't you? You really like her, huh?" Diggie said, smiling.

"Of course I really like her. I mean, I… _really_ like her." He replied.

"Okay," responded Diggie. "So obviously she's crazy about you as well. So what in the world do you possibly have to be nervous about?"

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "I don't know, just drop it, okay." Holden said, getting out of the car.

"No way, man." Said Diggie, getting out as well. "Come on, Holden, spill."

"Fine." he said, realizing his friend was not going to give up any time soon. "Tonight…" He took a deep breath. "Tonight was gonna be the night when I finally tell Liv that I love her." Wow. His heart was pounding. Telling Diggie about his plans made it real. He was more than just 'a little nervous'.

"Dude!" said Diggie excitedly as they walked through the mall entrance. "That's huge! No wonder you're nervous! Good for you, man!" he said, clapping Holden on the back. "I remember when Maddie and I first said those 'three little words'."

"Were you _this_ freaked out?" Holden asked, as they wandered through the crowded mall.

Diggie let out a chuckle. "Actually," he said, smiling as he recalled the memory. "Maddie was the one who said it first. But to answer your question, yes. I about had a heart attack when she said it. But at least it made it to where I didn't have to freak out over what her answer could be if I said it first." Diggie paused. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two haven't kissed yet, have you?"

"Also in my plans for tonight." Holden responded, growing increasingly nervous the further this conversation went.

"Wow." said Diggie. "Big night for you, then."

"Yeah, tell me about it. And it's obvious that Liv wants it to be perfect. And I want it to be perfect for her."

Suddenly, There was a thud followed by, "Diggie!" Holden looked over just in time to see the other Rooney twin nearly tackle his friend to the ground. But Diggie is strong, so he simply just caught his girlfriend.

"Hey, Mads! What are you doing here?" Diggie asked her.

"Getting my nails done." She replied, showing them her hands.

"That doesn't sound like you, Rooney." Diggie said, raising an eyebrow.

Maddie laughed. "It's not. It's Liv. Her and my mom basically had to drag me here."

Holden froze. "Liv's here?" In his current state, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her. Talking to Diggie really got him freaked out for later. He needed to calm down before he could talk to her without making a fool of himself.

"Oh, yeah. Her and my mom are already probably already in the car by now. I had to go to the bathroom."

He nodded. Well, that was a relief. That meant he still had some time to build up his confidence. He looked over at Diggie who did nothing to hide his amused smirk.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'll see you boys later tonight." She said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it, Rooney." Replied Diggie with the same smile.

"See ya, Maddie." Said Holden. And with that, Maddie was on her way, and then the boys were off to get their suits.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay! This chapter was tough for me to write for some reason! I kept getting stuck. So as always, I hope you guys liked it, and I am so open to any feedback you have! And, I couldn't remember if Maddie and Diggie have ever said, 'I love you'. And like I said, not entirely caught up in the show. I know they told each other that they** _ **like**_ **each other, but that's different, right? Eh, oh well. According to my story, the have! Anyway, I shall be posting chapter 3** _ **very**_ **soon!**

 **~Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! This chapter kind of jumps around and changes 'point of view' a lot. So just bear with me, K?**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Holden stared at the suit hanging at the back of his door. Then over to the red tie that was supposed to match Liv's dress. The dress that she refused to let him see. He took a deep breath, then got up and grabbed the suit.

* * *

The Rooney twins were doing the finishing touches for prom. Liv was fixing her curls, while Maddie was touching up her makeup. Liv was so excited, she could barely stand it!

"Come on, Liv! I can't believe you _still_ won't let me see your dress!" Maddie complained. Liv had done her hair and makeup while dressed in a robe.

"Maddie, if I let you see my dress, it will ruin all the fun! Besides, I haven't even let _Mom_ see my dress. And I can tell it's _killing_ her." Liv said with a smile.

"Whatever, Liv. You don't see me hiding my dress from everyone." Maddie said motioning to her lavender dress.

"Maddie, sweetie, frankly, I'm surprised you even put on a dress at all."

Maddie was almost offended and opened her mouth to protest, then thought about it. "You know what," she said. "Me too."

Liv nodded. Then the doorbell rang. The twins shared the same excited look. "Well, that's perfect timing. I'm ready, so I'll see which of our dates arrived first." Maddie said, picking up Diggie's boutonniere. "And would you hurry up and put on your dress? We don't want to keep them waiting too long." she said.

"I know, I know!" responded Liv. "Just go!" she said as she shooed her sister out of the room. When she closed the door, she ran over to her closet and got out her dress.

* * *

Maddie came downstairs to her father staring down Diggie and her mother trying to figure out the camera. Diggie's face lit up when he spotted her coming down the stairs. Maddie couldn't tell if it was because he was admiring her or because he was relieved that she saved him from the awkwardness that is her parents. Maybe it was both.

"Dad," she said to Pete, as she grabbed Diggie's hand. "Step away from the boyfriend."

"Maddie, I could tell you the same thing." Pete responded.

"Oh, Pete. Leave the poor kids alone." Said Karen.

"Come on, Karen, they know I'm kidding." He said.

"That's only because you finally accepted the fact that they're together." she said, as she still played with the camera.

"Exactly." said Pete. "And because I know Diggie so well." He said, clapping the boy on the back. "Liv's date on the other hand…"

"You leave Holden alone!" Karen scolded her husband. "He's a nice boy!"

"But I don't know that." Pete argued.

Karen just rolled her eyes. "Well don't be too hard on him. That's all I ask."

"Yeah, he's already nervous enough." added Diggie. He then realized he probably shouldn't have made his friends feelings so public. "But don't tell him I said that."

"Poor boy doesn't know what's coming." said Karen, motioning to Pete.

* * *

Holden straightened his tie in front of the mirror one last time, then ran his hands through his short, curly hair. He took a deep breath, grabbed Liv's corsage, and was out the door.

He could practically hear his heart pounding in his ears as he walked up to the Rooney's doorstep. He knocked. When it opened, Liv's father, Pete was standing in the doorway. Holden swallowed. "Mr. Rooney." he said with a nod and a nervous smile.

"Holden." Pete returned his greeting, looking him up and down. _And so it begins._ Holden thought. Liv had warned him that her father might act a little crazy. "I'm watching you, son." said Pete, not breaking eye contact.

Karen came to Holden's rescue. "Pete, you be in charge of the camera." she said, putting the camera in her husband's hands and gently shoving him to the side. "Hello, Holden. Don't you just look so handsome?" She said, giving him a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rooney." He said politely. He didn't realize he was fixing his tie yet again until he caught Pete's knowing smirk. _Come on, Holden._ He thought to himself. _Quit being so awkward._ But that's just the effect that Liv had on him, he decided. Just then, some movement at the top of the stairs caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see the beautiful blonde girl he loves walking down the stairs. His heart stopped and everything seemed to be going in slow motion She was wearing an _amazing_ red dress that matched perfectly to his tie just like she promised it would. Her blonde hair hung in perfect curls landing just above her shoulders. Everyone else turned their attention to the oldest Rooney child. Karen and Maddie seemed to be really happy to finally see her dress.

Their eyes met and then she was smiling. A beaming smile that lit up the entire room. He couldn't contain his own smile as she walked down the stairs, her eyes still locked on his. It was like something from a movie. He opened his mouth to tell her how incredible she looked, but no words came out. He was absolutely speechless.

Karen spoke first. "Liv, sweetheart, you look so beautiful."

"Yeah, Liv, that dress is killer!" Maddie added.

Liv was practically beaming. "Thanks, guys."

"Liv, honey, you really do look amazing." said Pete.

"Aww, thanks, Daddy." said Liv, giving her father a hug. She then started to walk towards Holden. "Hi." she said sweetly.

"Wow." Holden said at last. Pete's gaze was now back on him, which told him that he should probably choose his next words wisely. "You look…" He started. He paused. Searching for the perfect word to describe it. "You look _stunning,_ Liv."

* * *

 **A/N: *Awkward fangirl noises* Guys, is it weird to fangirl over your own work? If it is, then I don't care! Anyway, I sincerely hope you're enjoying the story so far! But next chapter, it's gonna take a turn, and I just know my friend is gonna hate me for it. (Hehe, love ya, hon.)**

 **~Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, friends!So I just found out that my friend didn't even read the author's notes... (Jerk.) So as mentioned before, (for those of you who actually read them) This story is gonna take a turn this chapter. (Be afraid, Joy. Be very afraid.) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Liv's heart skipped a beat. _Stunning._ She had never loved a word so much in her entire life. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought. When she was walking down the stairs, eyes locked on his, it had certainly felt like a dream. And having someone look at her like he did gave Liv the best feeling in the world.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Liv said, smoothing out his suit coat.

"Alright, kids, time for pictures." Karen said suddenly. "Pete, honey, take some pictures." They got pictures of the girls putting the boutonnieres on the guys and the guys putting the corsages on the girls. Then they got group, pictures, and pictures of each couple, and then they were out the door.

"Have fun, kids!" Karen called out the door.

"Don't be out too late!" added Pete.

The approached the car, and Holden and Diggie both opened the car doors for their dates. _Holden isn't planning on letting me touch a single door tonight, is he?_ Liv thought. Will he ever stop being adorable?

* * *

Finding parking at the school was nearly impossible. They had to practically park half way down the street. The group approached the school, and of course, Holden held the door open. They got inside there was a table with people collecting the prom tickets. Holden reached into his pocket, then his other pocket, then his suit jacket pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked Liv.

"I must have left them in the car." He said with a sigh. "I swear, I'll hurry as fast as I can."

Liv laughed. "It's totally fine. I'll wait here."

"Okay. Diggie, can I have your keys?" Holden asked. Diggie reached into his pocket and tossed him his keys. "I'll be right back." Holden said, hurrying out the door.

"Listen, Liv," said Maddie. "Diggie and I are don't wanna hold up the line. We'll see you inside?"

"Yeah, of course." replied Liv, sitting down on a bench. Maddie and Diggie handed over their tickets and went into the gym.

* * *

Liv looked at the clock. It had been five minutes. Where was Holden? She decided to get up and go look for him. Maybe he was on his way back and she would run into him on the way to the car. She walked out the door, then across the parking lot. As she turned the corner to walk down the street, she saw flashing lights. She was confused at first, but then as she got closer, she was able to see a woman outside of her car looking very distressed, talking to a cop. And then she saw someone lying motionless on the road. It looked like… Liv's heart stopped. She began running to the scene.

"Holden!" she yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Or maybe you did. Whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry for two reasons. 1. For posting such a short chapter. And 2. For leaving a cliffhanger! But I'm feeling sort of evil at the moment, so I couldn't resist ending it there. So what do you think? Will Holden be ok? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. (How do you like me now, Joy?) Anyway, as always, reviews welcome!**

 **~Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In case any of you guys were wondering, my friend hates me for last chapter.**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Liv felt like she couldn't breathe as she tried to rush to Holden. "Miss, please stay back." said an officer, as he gently grabbed her arm.

She turned to face him. "You don't understand, I have to see him!" Liv protested. "I have to see if he's okay!" she added, beginning to panic. _What if he's not okay?_ She thought. She looked over and saw the paramedics putting him in the ambulance. The cop talking to the lady by the car overheard her protests. He approached Liv and the other cop.

"Do you know this boy?" he asked, motioning to the ambulance that was now driving away.

"Yes!" Liv cried. "He's my…" she stopped herself before she said 'boyfriend'. Sure, they were dating, but they weren't exactly official. How official can you be if you haven't even kissed yet? "Prom date." Liv finished at last. She was about to lose it. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't think straight. No matter how hard she tried to stop them, the tears started coming, ruining her makeup that she had spent so long on earlier that night.

"What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" she asked. She was a mess by now.

"Miss, I'm gonna need you to calm down." one of the cops said.

"Calm down?! How can you expect me to-"

She was cut off by the woman she spotted earlier. "I'm sorry, did you say that boy is your date?" Liv looked at the woman to see the panic in her eyes.

"Yes." Liv choked out.

"I'm so sorry." the woman said, beginning to cry. "He was crossing the street, I didn't see him or the stop sign. I tried to…" the woman continued to go on and apologize some more, but Liv wasn't listening anymore. She couldn't. Her mind was racing. She couldn't hear or focus on anything.

"Excuse me." she said, trying her best to sound calm. She walked away from the crowd. She tried to run back to the school to get Maddie, but she could hardly stand. She leaned against a tree and couldn't stop the sobs that came out. Her phone vibrated, she looked at the name on the screen.

"Maddie!" she cried, answering it.

"Liv? What's taking so long? Wait, are you crying? Liv, what happened?" Maddie asked, sounding more and more worried with each question.

"Maddie, it's Holden. He-" she was cut off by another sob. "Something's happened. I need you." she got out through the tears.

"Where are you?" asked Maddie.

"I'm outside." Liv answered. "On the street where we parked." Another sob. "Hurry." she added.

"I'm coming." said Maddie, then she hung up.

* * *

"Liv!" Liv heard her twin call out to her. She turned to see Maddie and Diggie running towards her. "Liv, what happened?" Maddie asked, as she hugged her sister.

"When he was getting our tickets," Liv started before another sob shook her body. "He was crossing the street," Sob "There was a woman driving." she cried into her sister's shoulder as Maddie rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her. "She didn't see him and ran the stop sign." she finished.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" asked Maddie, shocked.

"I don't know!" cried Liv.

One of the two officers from before approached. Maddie was still trying to calm Liv down, so he turned to Diggie and asked, "Are you with these girls?" he asked. Diggie nodded. "So you know that boy too?" Another nod. "These were on the road. We assume they fell out of his hands after he was hit." he said handing Diggie a set of keys and a pair of prom tickets.

"Thank you." Diggie said, taking the items. The cop walked off and Diggie walked over to the twins. "Liv, do you want to go to the hospital to see if he's okay? I can drive you." Diggie offered. Liv nodded, not capable of forming words at the moment.

"That's a good idea." said Maddie. "Come on, let's go." she said to Liv, guiding her to the car with her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Liv didn't know how much time had passed in the hospital waiting room. It could've been hours, maybe it was just a few minutes. But to Liv, it felt like an eternity. She looked at Maddie and Diggie, who were quietly talking on the couch. When Diggie had offered to take Liv here, they didn't even stop home to change or anything. So here they were, the three of them waiting in a hospital in their prom clothes.

A nurse came out of a room. Liv looked at her expectantly. "He's gonna be just fine." The nurse said at last. Liv let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "You can see him now if you like." she said. Liv jumped up. "He was unconscious for quite a while, so unless he just fell asleep, he should be awake." she explained. "Although, it's probably best if just one of you went to see him right now." she added.

Liv looked back at Diggie and Maddie. "I guess I'll be right back." she said. Maddie nodded while Diggie smiled. The nurse let Liv into the room.

There he was, in the hospital bed. He had a big bandage on the left side of his head, and his left arm was in a sling. He was watching TV so he didn't hear her enter at first.

"Holden?" she said, getting his attention.

He turned. "Liv…" He started. But he didn't get a chance to finish because Liv rushed to the hospital bed and hugged him tightly. He winced in pain.

Liv gasped and pulled away. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, "I should've known better than to to that, with you being hurt and all…" she started to ramble on.

Holden cut her off. "Liv, it's fine." he said smiling. He looked into her eyes. "Liv, you're crying." he said, sitting up a bit straighter. "Come here." he said, motioning with his right arm. So she hugged him again. This time gentler.

"Holden, you scared me to death!" she said quietly into his shoulder.

"Aw, come on, it's not that big a deal." he said jokingly.

Liv pulled away. "Holden." she said, punching him in his good arm. "You got hit by a car! I'd call it a big deal!"

"Ow. Yeah, I got hit by a car, and here you are punching me."

Liv giggled. "Well, I thought if that one wasn't in a sling, it's fine." she defended herself, smiling. "But in all seriousness, how bad is it?" she asked, pulling over one of the chairs.

"Well, the bad ones are on my left side, because that's the side I hit the road with. I have a dislocated shoulder. Hence, the sling. Uh, a couple of cracked ribs, a heck of a bruise on my right side from making contact with the car."

"What about this?" asked Liv, pointing to his forehead.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot. I got quite the gash in my head from the pavement, so they gave me stitches." he said, as if it was no big deal at all.

Liv winced sympathetically. "Oh, Holden. I'm so sorry." she said.

"Yeah. Other than that, I just have minor scrapes and bruises." It was quiet for a minute, then Holden said, "Liv, I'm sorry. I can't believe you had to leave your senior prom for this."

"Holden, don't." said Liv. "This wasn't your fault. Besides, it's not like I could've stayed. My date got hit by a car." she said, smiling slightly and holding his hand. "Or tickets." she added, snickering.

Holden laughed. "Wow."

"I'm kidding." said Liv. "Even if I did have the tickets, I would've come anyway." she laughed.

"Aw, I'm touched." Holden said sarcastically.

They sat there for a second, playing with each other's hands. Then Liv asked, "So, when can you go home?"

"Well, they're gonna have to keep me overnight. Run some tests and whatnot, to make sure I don't have any brain damage or anything." he explained, motioning to the bandage on his head.

Liv nodded. She looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting late." she said, standing up. "I should probably get home." He nodded. "Get some sleep." she said, walking towards the door. _Usually this would be the part when the girlfriend would kiss the boyfriend goodbye._ Liv thought to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Holden. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight, Holden." she said back. _I love you._ She added silently in her mind.

* * *

'Get some sleep' she had said. How could he? He was too busy thinking about the words that should've come after 'goodnight'. The words he was supposed to tell her that night. The words he breathed after she had closed the door: _'I love you'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry that one took so long. For some reason this chapter gave me struggles and I kept getting stuck, or I couldn't think of the right word, or just stuff like that. I really hope you guys actually like this story! I really do! I hope you guys think it's cute and at least somewhat accurate to the characters' personalities! Seriously, let me know what you think! I would love to hear it! Next chapter should be up soon… ish… No promises, but I'll try my best!**

 **~Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, friends! I had to temporarily take down chapter five real quick and fix it because I accidentally put a horizontal line in the wrong place and it was gonna drive me nuts! But, I fixed it and put it back up and it's all good. In other news, I'm catching up on season 3… Yeah, I just saw Scoop-A-Rooney… AND I HATED IT! IT ABSOLUTELY BROKE MY HEART! Yeah, all y'all who are caught up know what I'm talking about. So yeah, I'm just gonna refuse to accept that it's real and pretend like my fanfiction is real, yeah? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And I sincerely hope you do. ;)**

 **~Amanda**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Liv was doing her homework at the kitchen table when she heard a knock at the door. "Could one of you get that?" she called to her brothers who were in the other room playing their stupid video games. Knock knock knock. "Boys!" she yelled. Still no answer. Just the sound of loud gunshots and explosions coming from the TV. "Ugh!" she grumbled as she dropped what she was doing and walked into the other room where she saw Parker, Joey, and Pete, all three sitting on the couch, glued to the TV. "Seriously?" Liv asked, annoyed. "Even you wouldn't get the door, Dad?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I am _killing it._ "

Liv opened her mouth to argue more, but instead she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why bother." she muttered to herself as she opened the door. "Holden!" she said, smiling excitedly. "Hi." she said, hugging him. _Gently_ she remembered.

"Hey," he said as she pulled away. "I need to talk to you. You got a minute?"

Liv was only slightly panicked because those words were never good, but she remained calm anyway. "Sure. Yeah, of course." she said, about to let him in.

"You hear that, Parker?" said Joey "Holden wants to 'talk' to Liv." he said, smirking.

"I don't know, Munch. Do you really think they'll be that much ' _talking_ '?" Parker responded. Liv tried to stop her face from reddening at their words. She wanted to scream, _'It hasn't even happened yet, okay!'_ but decided that would probably make it worse.

"Oh, they better be just _talking._ " Pete added sternly, taking his eyes off the screen for just a second to glare at Holden briefly.

"You know what, let's just talk outside." suggested Liv, her voice laced with slight annoyance towards her family. Holden nodded.

Just as Liv was about to step out on the porch, she heard Parker say mockingly, "Ooo. Outside!"

Liv spun around, "Parker!" she scolded then joined Holden out front. "Sorry about those guys," she said, closing the door. "They seriously don't know when to quit."

Holden laughed. "Totally fine." he said. "Plus, you're totally cute when you get all embarrassed and blush like that." He teased.

"Shut up." she said, punching him in the arm again.

"Okay, do you want to mess up that one too?" he joked. "Uh, should we sit?" he asked, motioning to the porch swing, his expression growing nervous.

Liv hesitated. "Yeah." she said, "Yeah, of course. Let's sit." she was getting a bit nervous herself. They sat down on the swing.

Holden was quiet for a second, as if thinking about exactly what he should say and how to say it.

Finally, he turned to her and said, "Liv, I-" he stopped.

* * *

 _No, that's stupid._ He thought to himself. _You can't just jump right in and say it._ She was looking at him expectantly. _Shoot, don't leave her hanging! Stop talking to yourself and say something!_ He scolded himself.

* * *

 _Is he gonna say something, or…?_

"Liv, there was something I wanted to tell you last night." he said, looking down and taking her hand in his. "Something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, now, actually." He said, finally, still studying her hand with that cute smile of his. The smile that made it to where she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah?" she asked, the nervousness from earlier fading away with that one smile.

He finally looked up. Looking her right in the eyes. "I love you, Liv." he said at last. And those words, those words she had been waiting to hear for _weeks,_ waiting to _say_ for weeks, and she couldn't get over how amazing they sounded coming out of his mouth. She smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt. And it sounds cliche, but she felt like the happiest girl in the world.

"I love you too, Holden." And after seeing a _huge_ flicker of relief in his eyes, she saw her own happiness reflected in his face.

Just then, the door opened. "Liv, honey. Oh, Holden. Hi." It was Karen. "Liv, sweetie, dinner's ready. Time to come inside."

"Hahahaha, kay, Mom. Be there _in a minute._ " she said, giving her mom a look.

"Okay, hon, but your food's gonna get cold." a look she apparently did not understand. Karen went back inside. Holden and Liv both stood up. Liv sighed.

"Well, I should… go." Holden said, slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah." replied Liv with an equal amount of awkwardness.

"Bye, Liv." he said, sounding disappointed.

"Bye, Holden…" she said. She was about to open the door, but she could tell there was still something else he was here for. And she was willing to bet they wanted the same thing… "Holden, wait!" she called, whirling around, her nervousness coming back and higher than ever.

"Yeah?" he said, turning back to face her.

"While we're on the topic of things that should've happened last night…" she said, smiling playfully. Then before she even knew what she was doing, she had walked up to Holden and was grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it was gonna fly out of her chest. Then she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Holden didn't know what to think when Liv grabbed his shirt collar. But before he had any time to think about anything, her lips were on his, then he just _couldn't_ think of anything else. He immediately kissed her back. Her lips were so soft and warm. He wrapped his right arm around her waist. Her kiss felt like pure bliss.

* * *

She was insanely scared at first, but when he kissed her back, the only thing she felt was joy. And when he wrapped his arm around her waist, she could've sworn she felt sparks from his fingertips. She let go of his collar and gently placed her arms around his neck, wanting to pull him closer. And although she could definitely stay like that forever, she pulled away, arms still around his neck. Both of them breathing faster. Liv's face felt like it was burning up, and Holden looked a bit flushed as well.

"Wow." she said breathlessly.

"Yeah." he said, equally as breathless.

"Bye, Holden." she said again, this time with a smile.

* * *

"Bye, Liv." he replied, smiling just as wide. Then he gave her one last quick peck, just to feel her lips again. They let go of each other, and Holden started down the porch steps.

* * *

Once Holden had let go of her with his one good arm, it had taken so much effort to stay standing. But now that he was gone, she stumbled backward and collapsed back against the door. "Whoa." she whispered to herself, catching her breath.

* * *

Holden went back to his house across the street, he told himself he had to keep it together until he got inside. He stepped into his house and closed the door, then leaned against it. "Whoa." he said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: ****KIND OF A LONG ONE BUT  PLEASE READ ANYWAY!**** Heeeelllllooooo, fellow fanfic readers! As said in the previous note, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm just gonna say that I have never kissed anyone before, (yes, I realize it's sad) or wrote a kiss scene before, so I hope I did well. Also, sorry about so many little POV switches in this one. I couldn't decide whose I wanted it in! Anyway, I read the rating guidelines for this site, and I decide that maybe I should change the rating to K+? I don't know, maybe even T to be extra safe? Idk, what do you guys think? Please let me know. Also, this seems like sort of a good place to maybe… _end_ a fanfic? But I don't know, I really don't want to! If you have any suggestions on where this story could maybe go, I would love love LOVE to hear it! Other than that, you can also give me any other feedback you have! Also, thanks to those of you who actually read this long note. I hope this isn't the end of this fic, if I think of something else, I _will_ post it! Thanks! You guys rock! :)**

 **~Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have news! But first, I need to apologize. I have written the majority of this fic between the hours of 2 and 4am, and have failed to actually read before I post. I read the whole thing last night, and realized I made a lot of mistakes without realizing. And I discovered that it didn't flow as easy as it did in my head as I wrote it. So again, I am so sorry. Also, I try to be funny in my author's notes, but if it's not working, please let me know. I will stop, I swear. Anyway, on to the news! As mentioned in the previous note, this really does seem like a good place to end a fic. But I seriously don't want to. So, I have officially caught up on the show. I watched the finale tonight, and I LOVED it! So, it inspired me to write a sequel! And I hope you guys will enjoy it! And I promise, I will read each chapter before posting!**

 **So here's some things to expect from the sequel:**

 *****WARNING: SPOILS FOR LIV AND MADDIE SEASON 3*****

 **LOLDEN! (obviously. I wasn't gonna a write a sequel to this thing that doesn't have Lolden)**

 **Miggie feels (Cuz why not?)**

 ******SPOILERS*******

 **Jillow! (BECAUSE JILLOW IS REAL! And I firmly believe that it will live on in season 4!)**

 **And whatever else I manage to think of! If you guys have anything to suggest to me for this next one, please let me know! I plan on making it great! Y'all are the best!**

 **~Amanda**


End file.
